The invention relates to a fixation device for movable, areal construction components, such as e.g. windows, doors or glass panels, for delimiting a gap between a narrow side of the areal construction component and a corresponding side of a further construction component, relative to which the areal construction component is movable, wherein the fixation device comprises interacting fitting parts on the narrow side of the areal construction component and on the corresponding side of the further construction component.
The invention further relates to a folding device, in particular a glass folding device, comprising at least a chain of areal construction components that are connected to each other and configured as panels which, for opening the folding device, can be folded against each other, wherein each panel is pivotably connected to the neighboring panel within the chain by top and bottom supporting and guiding fittings arranged on the panels, wherein the folding device comprises the afore mentioned fixation device.
In order to achieve, for example, in case of folding walls a uniform, parallel extension of the panel sections of the folding device relative to each other and provide stability under wind loads, the fittings, usually hinges, of which the top and bottom ones additionally are provided with supporting and guiding functions, in practice are often uniformly distributed across the entire panel height. However, the fitting parts which are projecting past the panel sections are perceived as visually disruptive. For example, DE 102 39 446 C1, US 2017/0030122, or U.S. Pat. No. 6,487,755 already disclose so-called hidden hinges which, when the door panel is closed, neither project past the front side nor the rear side and are completely hidden within the door and frame rabbet. Such hinges comprise usually five-axis holding systems, are constructively complex, and have a relatively large size. In order to accommodate them, the panel sections must have a minimum width. Also, in case of windows and glass doors, the frame must be relatively wide in order to ensure the retraction depth of these conventional hidden hinges.